Bella, belludita
by Yeka-zo
Summary: Que pasa cuando por culpa de Alice, Bella necesite la ayuda de Edward para algo tan intimo, vergonzoso y nuevo para ella, y por qué no caliente. Lo se pesimo summary, pero leanla


_**Bella, belludita**_

Summary: Que pasa cuando por culpa de Alice, Bella necesite la ayuda de Edward para algo tan intimo, vergonzoso y nuevo para ella, y por qué no caliente.

* * *

Tener a Bella debajo de mi, susurrando mi nombre y regalándome esos gemidos que me llevaban a la locura y me que me hacían penetrarla mas ondo, mas rápido y decirle al oído lo condenadamente estrecha que es, era simplemente la gloria y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Hay tenía que dejar de pensar en Bella y en cómo se retorcía de placer entre mis brazos, cada vez que llegaba a tocar sus puntos más sensibles y de placer total, el cómo, me gusta que me suplique por mas, aun cuando se que las palabras no salen de sus suaves y carnosos labios carmesí, pero el verla fruncir el seño tratando de hablar y de pedirme más, más, más……

Ya basta, tengo que dejar de pensar en Bella o por lo menos hasta que esté en casa y la pueda proclamar solo mía y de nadie más.

Menos mal pude llegar a casa sin accidentes de por medio, ahora solo quiero tener a mi Bella suplicando que le dé más placer y hacerla gritar hasta que se desgarre la garganta y que me ruegue que la coja como a ella le gusta y probar su dulce miel, que solo tiene para mí cuando la hago correrse…

- Aaaaaaaaaaay, mierda - Bella, ese grito es de mi Bella y es de dolor.

Bella POV

- Aaaaaaaaaaay, mierda - esto en verdad que duele, no entiendo porque les gusta hacer esto, menos mal a Edward no le gusta así, sino de verdad sufriría cada 15 días y menos mal que no ha llegado aun, sino que vergüenza…

- Bella, amor estas bien – me pregunto Edward tocando la puerta de nuestro baño como loco y con voz preocupada. Mierda porque tuvo que llegar temprano.

- Bella, me escuchas – insistió tratando de abrir la puerta

- Bella –

- Si, aquí estoy, ya salgo – tengo que cubrirme y esconder todo esto, sino como le explico a Edward que me estaba….

- ¡Bella¡ - me dijo Edward entrando al baño y encontrándome desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, mierda.

- Ho-Hola amor – dije aun de espaldas a él y tratando de cubrirme con mis manos

- Bella, ¿está bien?, te oí gritar – dijo preocupado

-si Edward, deja me visto y ahora salgo – respondí aun avergonzada para voltear a verlo

- Bella – dijo obligándome a voltear

- porque te cubres, que paso –

- nada –

- entonces deja de cubrir tu hermoso y excitante monte de Venus, amor – dijo quitando mis manos

- pero Bella que te has hecho – dijo sorprendido viendo la pequeña zona sin bello de mi monte de Venus

- ay Edward – dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho

- que tratabas de hacer, amor –

- depilarme

-y eso por que

-es que Alice me invito, bueno me obligo a ser una de sus modelos, pero me dijo que tenía que depilarme "ahí", porque la ropa interior es transparente y…. –

- hay amor – dijo dándome un beso en el cabello

- solo quería verme linda para ti y que te sintieras orgullosa de mi cuando me vieras con esa ropa tan sexy

- amor, yo siempre me siento orgulloso de ti – dijo – además sabes que a mí me gusta tu monte de Venus, adoro enredar mis dedos es esos rizos que solo me muestras a mi – dijo a mi oído, mientras acariciaba mi monte de Venus con su mano.

- Edward – dije sonrojándome y calentándome al instante – solo quería que Alice no me llevara a un salón y me lo hiciera una desconocida, por eso trate de hacerlo en casa, pero la verdad duele mucho – dije aun con la cara escondida en su pecho.

Sin más Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo y me beso, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo atraje mas a mí, el me tomo de los muslos y me alzo, no sabía que nos estábamos moviendo hasta que sentí el frio granito de nuestro lavabo en mi traceso, cuando estuve sentada y con las piernas colgando de nuestro lavabo, fue cuando Edward corto nuestro beso.

- Edward – dije aun no queriéndome separar de el

- te voy a ayudar amor – dijo con una sonrisa picara y buscando algo en nuestros cajones

- en que – dije sin entender

- pues en depilarte, ya que no quiero que la loca de mi hermana te lleve a un salón donde todos te puedan ver así – dijo señalando mi semi-desnudes

- no, no tienes que hacer, yo… - me silencio con un beso fugaz

- pero quiero hacerlo, confía en mí, si – solo asentí en silencio.

Edward me recargo contra el espejo y con suma delicadeza coloco crema para afeitar en sus manos, yo no hacia más que observarlo embobada, mientras él me sonreía de lado, quitándome el aliento.

Con una maestría que ya le conocía, Edward empezó a colocar la crema de afeitar en mi monte de Venus; La fría crema, sus manos y la delicadeza con que cubría cada pequeña parte de esa zona tan intima y tan suya, estaba empezando a causar estragos en mi, mis pezones ya estaban erectos y duros, mientras que yo mordía mi labio para no dejar escapar un gemido, pues ver a Edward tan concentrado en cubrir todo mi monte de Venus era una vista que no tenia igual.

- amor te vas a lastimar el labio – me dijo con una sonrisa picara y con unos ojos tan obscurecidos por el deseo

- he – dije no muy consciente de lo que me pregunto

Se puso de pie y me beso fugazmente, jalando levemente mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

- deja de morder tu labio, sangrara – dijo volviendo a sentarse en el taburete

- además, me gusta oírte gemir por mis caricias, eso me enciende mas – dijo mientras acariciaba mis labios íntimos

- aaaaa – dije en respuesta – así me gusta amor – dijo dándole un pequeño pellizco a mi botón

He de decir que me asusto ver el rastrillo en una parte tan delicada e intima de mi, pero saber que Edward era quien lo manejaba y no yo, medio valor para seguir, además de que estaba el hecho de que de vez en cuando Edward acariciaba mis labios, clítoris o me metía un dedo haciéndome gemir y palpitar de placer, era algo que de verdad no quería dejar por nada del mundo.

- ooooo – no podía dejar de gemir, esto era condenadamente delicioso y Edward cada vez haciéndolo más lento, como queriéndome castigar o matar de placer.

- amor, cálmate, sino dejas de moverte no terminare – me dijo mientras con sus manos trataba de hacer que mis caderas no lo envistieran

- lo siento – dije apenas audiblemente

Por favor que termine ya, no creo poder aguantar más.

Cada vez que pasa el rastrillo y se llevaba un poco de mis bellos el soplaba sobre mi piel ahora desnuda o deposita besos ahí, y cada que lo volvía a pasar el rastrillo ya limpio y frio me hacia estremecerme más, de verdad que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no retorcerme de placer y terminar con algo tan caliente en sala de emergencias y con una gran herida.

Cuando termino, paso una toalla húmeda para quitar el exceso de crema y dios esto debía parar o me vendría ahora mismo.

Lo frio de la toalla y la delicadeza con que lo hacía, además de que cada vez limpiaba más abajo y más adentro de mi, esto me estaba poniendo a mil.

- vaya, he decir que no te ves tan mal toda rasuradita –dijo cuando termino

- la verdad es que se ve tan o más apetecible que antes – dijo con voz ronca y pasando sus largos y fríos dedos por todo mi entre pierna y vagina.

- a, s-si – dije con voz tan ronca como la suya

- mmm, tendré que castigarte, Bella – dijo pasando sus dedos por mi centro

-po-porque – dije gimiendo y estremeciéndome ante su toque tan intimo

-por qué tan delicioso manjar no se debe solo tirar – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi entrepierna y soplaba sobre mi intimidad, asiéndome estremecer y dejando salir mas de mis jugos, que ya escurrían de mi centro

- oh, Edward

- lo sé amor – dijo separando mis piernas con delicadeza y acercándome más a su rostro

En cuanto estuve al borde del lavabo, Edward enterró su rostro en mi centro y empezó a devorarme como nunca antes. Me dada pequeños besos, mordiscos y unas chupadas en mi boton, que pensé que no podía tener más placer, pero que equivocada estaba, porque Edward empezó a penetrarme con su más que hábil lengua y o esto sí que era el paraíso.

Su lengua, junto son sus caricias que me daba en el ano, eran de otro mundo creo yo. Su lengua se retorcía llegando cada vez a lugares que hasta ahora eran inexistentes para mi, pero que me daban un placer infinito, yo solo podía gemir y retorcerme de placer, pues mi cuerpo no daba para más.

Cada vez sentía más cerca mi orgasmo y liberación, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar Edward se alejo su rostro de mi centro, ganándose un fuerte quejido de mi parte.

- solo quiero que tu liberación se completa, amor – dijo con voz tan ronca como aterciopelada a la vez, aunque no le entendí, pero no importo porque inmediatamente me acerco a él y me beso apasionadamente, mientras desabrochaba mi blusa y con gran desesperación me la saco y la arrojo y de igual forma se acerco mas a mí para poder desabrochar mi sujetados, cuando se acerco pude sentir su gran erección contra mi centro desnudo y caliente y esto me hizo gemir en su boca.

A regañadientes se alejo de mi boca para posarla ahora en mis pechos más que duros y erectos, dios los lamia y jalaba con sus dientes que yo no era capaz de dejar de gemir y pedir más, pero no se olvido de mi centro, pues bajo una de sus manos y de un golpe me metió tres dedos, ganándose un gran gemido y estremecimiento de mi parte.

Me está volviendo loca de placer, su boca y su mano, se movían con una sincronía perfecta, ya no iba a aguantar más, cada vez que sus dedos resbalaban más adentro y cada vez su mano quedaba más mojada de mis jugos.

- Edward, Edward aaaa –

- lo se amor – dijo sacando sus dedos y volviendo a enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas, mientras sus manos se encargaban ahora de mis senos.

- oh, Edward, me vengo – dije enterrando mis manos en su cabello y empujándolo más a mi centro

- vente amor, córrete para mi – dijo aduras penas

Y con eso y una cuantas embestidas mas de su lengua y unos pellizcos en mis pezones me vine fuertemente en su boca, gritando su nombre tan fuerte como pude, Edward se trago hasta la última gota que salió de mi y con su lengua limpio los residuos que quedaron en mis piernas y claro mis pechos ya que su mano los mojo de ellos.

- oh, Edward, eso fue..-

- asombroso y nuevo – dijo abrazándome

- sí que lo fue amor - dije buscando sus labios

- mmm – dije probándome en sus labios

- mmm, que?

- tienes razón, no se debe desperdiciar un manjar como los son mis jugos -

- te lo dije amor, eres un manjar –

- pero sabes ahora quiero probar tu manjar – dije acariciando su erección palpitante sobre sus pantalones

- así

- si amor, además de que creo que tu también necesitas una rasuradita "ahí" – dije sonriendo lo más sexy que pude

- prometo poner cuidado

-lo sé, amor – dijo viendo con tanta lujuria y deseo que me hizo humedecer otra vez

Y sin más me dispuse a desvestir a mi dios griego, para hacer travesuras con él y porque no tener otra gran ronda de sexo libre de bello, creo que tendré que agradecer a Alice después de que me devore el pene de su hermano libre de bello.

* * *

_Hallo:_

_Lo se, soy una cochinota, pervertida de lo peor. Pero la verdad esta idea me esta rondando desde hace días y ps no pude guardármela mas._

_Y ke le pareció? La verdad he._

_Espero que ke dejen su opinión, para saber si sigo en esto de __One-Shot/ Lemmon o mejor busco nuevos temas._

_Bueno, espero estén bien y gracias por leerme y claro dejar su comentario._

_Nos leemos después y que tengas buenos días. _

_Por cierto, perdonen mi mala ortografía y gramática. OK_

_Atte. Antzoni :)_


End file.
